


For He is Still an Enemy

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki in chains, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Medical Examination, Mild Humiliation, Some marathon sex, dub con, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He that is taken and put into prison or chains is not conquered, though overcome; for he is still an enemy. --Thomas Hobbes</i>
</p>
<p>And so he flung himself between Laufey and the final strike that would have been his death, arms flung wide to cover as much of his crumbled and bleeding father as possible, and called out, "I will be the weregild for this transgression!"</p>
<p>It was only enough to stop Thor's hammer from crashing down, for still it stayed raised into the air, the lightning still crackling over its uru head.  Eyes the color of the clearest ice had bored into Loki, giving him a chill he'd never known before and could not entirely banish no matter how he steeled himself.  "You offer your own death in place of your king then?  And why should I exchange one small prince for a just punishment to a king who brought this cost to his own people?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He is Still an Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt on tumblr, from an anon: forced arranged marriage au where loki has to be delivered to thor in chains collar muzzle the entire thinig for peace obviously
> 
> And I thought: You know, I don't think there's been a fic exactly like this in the fandom, so I am taking this chance to write it. Because, _yes_ , that is everything I want. Thanks to [thescentofwhiteroses](http://thescentofwhiteroses.tumblr.com/) and [umakoo](http://umakoo.tumblr.com/) for their hand-holding, I would be forever useless without them!

The heavy iron chains that held Loki had not been necessary, but he did not bother to protest. From the moment he had stepped between his father and the Lightning Skald, Loki had known what he was offering.

*

It was not out of love for his father, as Laufey had never had much love for the tiny runt of his litter of children, always with a heavy gaze upon his oldest and the sidelong glance that told him a single misstep would remove Loki entirely from the line of succession. But though Loki cared little for the one who had sired him, he truly did care for the Realm that he had been meant to one day inherit, as the oldest of the Laufeysons. But, in that instant, with that cursed hammer raised high, Loki had known that his father's invasion of Midgard had brought the downfall onto them all, that only his oldest child could possibly save them now.

And so he flung himself between Laufey and the final strike that would have been his death, arms flung wide to cover as much of his crumbled and bleeding father as possible, and called out, "I will be the weregild for this transgression!"

It was only enough to stop Thor's hammer from crashing down, for still it stayed raised into the air, the lightning still crackling over its uru head. Eyes the color of the clearest ice had bored into Loki, giving him a chill he'd never known before and could not entirely banish no matter how he steeled himself. "You offer your own death in place of your king then? And why should I exchange one small prince for a just punishment to a king who brought this cost to his own people?"

[[MORE]]Slowly, Loki lowered his arms to his sides and stepped forward, his feet crunching through the thick snow. It was not the season for such heavy snowfall, it had been the warmer months in Utgard before the Aesir had come to their city to drive them back from their claiming of Midgard, and Loki knew it was the golden prince before him that brought this swirling madness down around them. It was strange, he thought somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, that someone so golden and warm would have such sway over the cold.

"Not my death," he answered and took one more step forward. "My servitude. I will willingly exchange my services to you for the life of King Laufey." He swallowed hard when Thor's face did not betray anything useful to Loki, even as he finally lowered the hammer to his side. He did not drop it entirely, but at least the lightning had retreated, as Thor's curiosity was caught by his offer. "You are right, my lord. He is deserving of whatever just punishment you would deal. But without him, Jotunheim would crumble."

Laufey snarled behind him, ready to speak over him, his voice thick with the blood still pouring out of him. "Jotunheim will not be so craven as to--"

Loki's gesture was a sharp silencing hand held up, a move that he would not dare if he were not in this very position in the first place. He did not turn around to see if it was respect or mere surprise that shut his father up, it did not matter either way. Loki was smart enough to see that this conflict would either end with Laufey dead and Loki's rule never solid enough to keep Helblindi from challenging him until they all destroyed each other _or_ with a broken Laufey still uniting Jotunheim enough to at least keep it alive.

"You would have my oath of fealty, Lord of Thunder," Loki promised. "And I would be far more useful to use as a reminder to Jotunheim, what their greed cost them, rather than a dead king who would make a fine martyr to rally around." Until they all killed each other, of course.

Finally, a spark of interest lit in Thor's eye, his gaze critical as he swept it from Loki's bare feet to the elaborate pants he wore as part of the royal family to the fine gold battle chains wound around his torso and the long black braid that had been tossed over his shoulder by the wind. He had been dressed for battle, but lithe and agile to better use his magic for slipping in between the more direct fighters, and he was well aware how small he looked next to his kin.

Then a terrible smile curled the edge of Thor's mouth and Loki was unable to help the curl of dread that churned his stomach. It was easy to promise your death to someone, but far more dangerous to offer them your _life_.

"Very well," Thor agreed and signalled for a troop of Einherjar to surround Loki. "Bring him to the Bifrost site and to Asgard." Their hands were rough as they hauled him forward, but Loki held his chin high and refused to look back at his father or his home as it disappeared into the distance.

*

The collar around his neck had been first. As soon as one of their captains had returned from a word with their prince, they had settled it heavily against this throat. A sick roiling in his stomach nearly made him vomit for a brief moment, as they locked it closed and he felt his magic slip between his fingers like trying to mix oil with water. He pressed his lips tightly together, but did not protest this. In a way, it was a kindness, that his magic would be locked away, rather than forced to be used for someone else's gains. It was obvious the Einherjar soldiers had little idea of what they were doing, for they did not check that the sigils aligned properly or sent a careful pulse along Loki's seidr to see if it was truly tamed. They only snapped the metal band around his throat and left it at that.

Next, the chains had been wound around his wrists, more magic dampening but of little use when the collar had been more than enough. Even if they were stupid, their magicians were not, and they did not need more than what they already had. And, though their treatment was not gentle, there were no bruises left in their wake, even when the chains wound around his waist and looped behind his back, so that his leash was now rather literal.

They had taken him to the site of the Bifrost after that, which Loki had only seen up close a handful of times in the entire span of his life and never had he been inside its brilliant light and swirling colors. It was unlike anything he'd experienced before, the pull and rush of it like falling from a great height, only to be slammed right into place with the momentum suddenly stripped from him. Two of the guards caught his elbows as he stumbled, so that he did not end up on his face, but their jostling did not make for a smooth gait when they prodded him down the long and terrifyingly thin crystalized road towards the great city.

Asgard was not unlike he'd imagined it, the towering spires and gleaming golden roofs all passing in a blur to eyes that were not used to such colors. And, truthfully, he had little care for the sights he saw when he had even less of an idea of what waited for him ahead. If he'd thought he'd been able to make it, he might well have thrown himself off the side of their bridge and let the great void between the worlds claim him instead. At least the void would claim him quickly.

But the Einherjar's grip was inescapable and they marched him into the greatest of the towers in the center of the city, down long hallways that seemed impossible to navigate with so many sprawling corridors, all of them branching off from each other in a thousand different ways. They led him ever forward with absolute surety of their destination and Loki had been so sure they would toss him into a dungeon, or at least some sort of high cage where he could not escape from, that it entirely made his mind draw a blank when he was pressed into a room with rows and rows of neatly made beds and a handful of men and women in simple but tidy linen clothes. The soft golden sunlight streamed in from the windows on the far wall, so massive that they stretched from nearly floor to ceiling, which was the height of at least half a dozen Jotnar.

It was enough to make him dizzy and he swayed on his feet for only a moment before he caught himself, forcing his spine rigid and his face stony once more. One of the healers--and there was no doubt in his mind that they were healers, the simple clothes and the array of screens and holoprojectors that showed highlighted portions of the As anatomy certainly confirmed it--came towards him with a tight expression on her face and a deft hand that shimmered with seidr.

Even with his own magic locked away, Loki could feel her touch skimming along his ley lines, light and almost careful in the way it probed at him. He could not tell if she was satisfied by what she found there, for her face remained pinched and her eyes hard. "Remove the chains," she said, her voice stern enough that the Einherjar at his sides glanced nervously at each other.

"We were instructed to--"

"I do not care," she snapped, her hand shooting out to lay flat in front of them, her palm up and demanding. "Give me the key and then be on your way. This one is my responsibility now and if his highness does not like it, he may come here and tell me so himself."

With another brief glance at each other, the guards each handed her their key, four of them in total, and very carefully did not flee the room. Loki thought it was only a near thing and he was not sure if they were running from her wrath or their prince's.

Once they were gone, the woman's face softened slightly but Loki did not fail to miss the hard set to her eyes. She was no fool then, even when she unlocked each connected chain and wound them away from his body, she did not take her guard down or let her gaze stray from his hands. Though his magic was bound, that did not mean he could not reach his fingers up to wrap them around her neck, and she well knew it. When all that was left was the heavy collar around his neck, she poked lightly at it, until she was satisfied with the way the runes were lined up and the sigils in their proper place.

Then her hand was soft against his cheek and Loki jumped backwards, startled at the sudden intimate touch and croaked, "What are you--"

"Quiet," she said, her tone brooking little argument and so Loki shut up. Her palm was warm against his cheek, almost blazing hot, spreading a heat across his face-- no, it was a warmth that was like being covered in rolling seawater, crawling across his face and down his neck to his shoulders and still yet further. When the odd shiver reached his arms, Loki glanced down at them, shocked to see the blue of his limbs leeching away until only As pale remained. The woman's other hand was still at his collar, so he could not flinch away from her or this sudden and wildly unexpected intrusion. Nearly of their own accord, his hands flew up to hers, instinct screaming at him to shove her away from him, to _stop_ whatever she was doing, to--

"Hold still," she said and the tone oddly reminded Loki of his mother, the faint memory of Farbauti stirring in the back of his head, where all other rational thought had fled from.

It was enough for the moment longer that the woman needed and so she removed her touch from him, but left the pale skin behind. "You would suffer unduly in Asgard were you to stay in that form," she told him and finally now she did turn her back on him as she moved across the room. "My spells are not as strong as the Allfather's or Queen Frigga's, but it will do for now."

She briskly gestured for two of the men to move towards Loki, their touch far more gentle than the Einherjar but just as inescapable, and she motioned them towards a doorway on the other side of the room. "It will be easier on all of us if you do not put up a fuss," she said as she followed behind them. "But should you choose to do so anyway, I will keep those chains nearby."

*

Loki still did not speak to them, not unless asked direct questions, and they seemed as fine with this as the other guards had been. They lay him down on a soft bed--and Loki thought that was right, these Aesir were all so _soft_ with each other, it was impossible for him to understand how easily they had conquered the far more hardened Jotnar--and ran their machines over him, not bothering to explain what any of them did, but he could understand that they were checking on his health. Another thing he did not understand--what would you care for a prisoner's health? Unless Thor planned to make him hale as possible before whatever tasks he would set to Loki.

They had pulled away the little clothing he had been wearing, surprisingly careful to fold it up and placed neatly in a young man's arms before it was taken away, and Loki had not protested that either, of course they would check everywhere on his person. And he cared even less than he would have otherwise, for what did it matter when he was in a skin that was not his own? It seemed far simpler to just let his mind drift away, to think of himself as elsewhere, that none of this mattered. And that had seemed to work reasonably well, until he felt delicate but blunt fingers sliding between his legs to cup his balls and squeeze them gently. He barely had time to feel the soft pulse of seidr the healer pressed against his sac before he was slamming his legs together and shooting up.

"What are you--!?" he cried, voice rougher and more cracked than he'd have liked. The look she leveled at him was as if he were a dull child asking an even duller question in the middle of a simple lesson. He supposed it _was_ obvious, but-- he could at least have been warned--!

"Lay back down," she said, almost kindly and Loki did not know if he truly saw her face soften or if he merely wanted to see it. She did not let go of his balls, however, and instead squeezed them in a warning, just enough to imply her threat. "Try to relax, I'm merely checking on your health. They're smaller than I expected, not nearly as large as an average As your size...."

The last part was soft enough to be little more than a murmur, obviously aimed at herself, but Loki felt his spine stiffen in response anyway. "I would not know." It was not as if he'd had an As to lay with for comparison.

The healer did not seem to take offense and nodded thoughtfully. "I have not examined a Frost Giant for these purposes before, so I had not known, either." Loki was not sure if that was meant to be a comfort or to invoke comraderie, but it failed at both. "It seems you do not simply have the room for it, with the dual parts you carry."

Before he could even suspect her next move, she had released his balls and slid two of her fingers lower down to part the lips of his cunt and pushed in all the way to her third knuckle. Loki could not see them, but he could feel the depth of her seider against his vaginal walls as she prodded there too, and he collapsed back onto the bed with a startled cry that was piercing enough that she could not help noticing the arousal in it.

His face flushed hotly and he turned away from her, but not before he could see the softening of her face as she glanced up from his sexes. He refused to look back even when her thumb pressed inside him as well, more probing with her magic in a way that was so much more intimate than the machines had been. "I will only be a few moments more," she said with something very close to soothing in her voice.

It was little help when her thumb was pressed up against his clit now, not even stroking him or moving, her motions were entirely clinical and not meant to arouse. But the magic that pounded in his veins at her touch, the throbbing that poured blood into the nerve endings of that sensitive spot, was enough to make him tremble with it. He ached to grind up into her hand, horrified at himself for feeling such in a medical exam, but his cunt was desperately throbbing and refused to be ignored.

Even when she pulled away, her hand moving instead to his cock, wrapping that inquiring magic around still more of his flesh, it was only worse. His cunt still pounded in time with his heartbeat, the touch of seidr lingering there in one so sensitive to it. Finally, her fingers quested past his cunt and to the smaller hole beneath them, pressing against the furl of muscle between his buttocks and then inside, two fingers as swift and sure as ever. More magic bloomed against his very core, swirling up against the place inside him that put gray spots in his vision for how badly he wanted to touch himself and just find a desperate release.

Afterwards, when a century seemed to have passed and her touch finally left him completely, the seidr only slowly dying away, she did not reach out to pat him in sympathy or give him another soft look, but a cool and distant expression that eased his humiliation. "You are in good health," she said and carried over a small floating screen that glowed a clear blue and was trimmed in gold. On it, Loki could see a slowly developing model of himself, until it was fully formed and began to rotate, brief notes popping up every so often when one part or another came into view. "Do you have any other questions while you are here?"

There were a thousand in his mind, but he refused to show his nerves any more than he already had. Bad enough that he had nearly writhed against her touch like a frostling still in the throes of puberty, he would not act as if he were even younger and more timid than that. So he settled for, "What is expected of me? I would know how prince Thor would use my services so that I might better prepare myself."

The expression on her face was oddly twisted into something unpleasant before she could smooth it out, but Loki did not think it was at him. Her eyes had flickered to the side, towards the door and possibly the hallways beyond the healing rooms. "They did not tell you?" She sighed loudly and Loki thought it was one that would have cowed any number of hardened warriors into being frightened by her. He did not know what As mothers were like, but he imagined there were things common to them all and this was familiar. "Of course they did not, for they have the collective intelligence of the bilgesnipe they so like to hunt. You know you are here for Prince Thor at least?"

Loki nodded, swallowing a few times to clear his voice. "I brokered the exchange myself."

The healer's eyebrows raised and something flashed in her eyes. "You offered yourself to him?"

Loki's shoulders ached from the wrenching he'd put them through when trying desperately not to come all over her, but he still held them rigidly straight. "I offered my services to be bound to him in exchange for my father's life." For the future of his home.

The healer woman seemed to be moments away from pressing a hand to her forehead in exasperation, but Loki did not think it was in the same agitation as before. "Then you did not realize why Thor accepted, nor what he intends."

"No."

This time she did reach out to pat his hand just once before withdrawing and Loki thought it more comforting than it should have been. At least until his stomach dropped down to the floor when she said, "You are to be his concubine."

*

Once the healer--eventually she had answered him her name was Eir, in the sort of tone that meant she'd told him this at least once before--had one of her apprentices fetch him a small mug of some sort of warm tea, Loki felt the heat of it slowly spreading through his limbs, comfortable in this bizarre new As skin, and realized she'd put something in it to relax him. He could not find it in him to mind.

The thought that he had given himself to this place, to this prince, had sworn his oath to it and could not break that bond, not without being hunted for the rest of his life, and then afterwards been thrown down to Nastrond for Nidhoggr to chew on his bones, it seemed... frightening and not terribly bad, all at the same time. All he would have to do is spread his legs for Thor and little else would be required of him, other than to be a pretty thing in the prince's bed.

There would be no responsibilities, no impossible to meet standards that meant he would never be favored, no political machinations that left him as shaken as they did excited, it would be a simple and pleasant existence, should he win enough favor from these people to make it so.

"That does not seem quite as bad as I first thought," he said, surprised that the words were aloud, and far more amused than they should have been. And then, "Ah. I think I may have had too much."

He had enough time to wonder if that had been Eir's plan--certainly, getting one drunk after they'd received some dire news was a thing _all_ the realms must have in common--before darkness claimed him.

*

When Loki next awoke, there was another cup of warmed tea at the side of the bed he'd been placed in. He sniffed cautiously at the contents of it, noting that it did not smell the same, but that hardly meant anything and he would have set it aside, ready to keep his wits about him again, for this news had changed _everything_ , but his head chose that moment to feel as though he had been sparring with Byleister again. Drinking the tea and hoping that it would chase away the headache seemed like the better option.

Sipping at it slowly, in case it was going to muddle his thoughts once more, Loki took stock of the room around him. It was certainly spacious, but he did not think it quite large enough to be the room of Asgard's crown prince. He had little to compare it to, he'd only seen hallways and the healing rooms, but with as large as Gladsheim was, Loki thought it unlikely. It was perhaps simply a guest room that they had dumped him in when he'd passed out. Or--

He glanced across the room to see a simple but large closet filled with clothes. His stomached tightened with something he could not name, seeing the shimmer of fine gold chains catching in the light. They were not Jotunn clothing, but they were... they were as if Asgard had tried to replicate Jotunn clothing and only gotten it halfway right, he thought.

This was meant to be his room then. He would--

Whatever thought might have fished itself out of the murk in his mind was cut off when the door opened and Eir swept back in, her light brown hair pulled back severely and her stony expression back in place. It was not cold, but it was not warm, either. Behind her, there were six Einherjar soldiers who glanced in at him but did not seem to particularly notice him. They stood in precise formation and stared resolutely at the far wall, which Loki was suddenly thankful for, because he still had not a stitch of clothing on him.

Eir did not do more than look briefly in his direction before she moved to the closet and pulled one of the outfits out. He wasn't sure if it was a specific one or if she had chosen it at random, but he supposed that didn't matter, either. She held them up for inspection with a critical eye, where he could see that they were well decorated. The pants were far too short for him, they would only come down to perhaps mid-calf and they had incredibly delicate filigree woven into the material around the thighs of each leg. They also formed a sharp v between each hip, so that his navel and the small of his back would be exposed, covered only in fine chains. The shirt was a simple set of filmy material that would only cover his arms and shoulders, leaving his entire torso bare, with more golden chains that would fall across his neckline.

It was an outfit designed to seduce all who would see him in it.

But Eir did not give it to him or even toss the clothes in his direction, instead carefully folded them over her arm so they would not be wrinkled or the thin chains tangled up, and she withdrew a far more simple robe from the far end of the clothes. This, she did give to him as she settled it over his lap, so at least he was reasonably covered by more than just his own folded hands. "Put that on," she said, tone even and unremarkable.

Loki opened his mouth to ask where she meant to take him, instinct still kicking in to needle at someone being so deliberately vague, but he snapped his jaw shut just as quickly. It would benefit no one for him to make enemies so soon, especially one who had been charged with him. So he pulled the linen robe around himself, careful to mind the collar still at his throat, for the robe hung awkardly on his frame when the material snagged along the rim, and he had to carefully smooth it back down.

If it was pathetic enough that Eir took pity on him or simply that she was pleased at his obedience, she nodded once and turned towards the door, where he was obviously meant to follow. "The guards are here to escort us to the royal baths," she explained in that way of hers, the one Loki was quickly recognizing the true withering depths of, such that even the stone-faced Einherjar seemed to shift uncomfortably when she spoke. Perhaps she did not like to be thought of as weak, for Loki did not think she would have reason to care that much whether he was watched by a dozen guards or only what was necessary or none at all. "You will have attendants there, if you wish for help in bathing, and afterwards you will be brought to Prince Thor."

Loki had little choice but to follow, thankful at least that the guards did not attach the chains to his collar once more.

*

The royal bathing rooms of Asgard were nearly as large as the entire room that he'd been given, the oversized tub that sat in the center of the room took up as much as the whole of the bed he'd awoken in. The large basin was already filled with gently steaming water, scented strongly enough that Loki could smell it from the moment he crossed the threshhold of the room. It was not an unpleasant smell, but he could not place the soft floral aroma of it, for he had little experience with the blooms of Asgard.

The guards stayed outside the rooms, whether they would have done so on their own or not, Loki did not know, for Eir had made a sharp gesture to them and they'd all snapped into place on either side of the door. It did not matter much, there were no windows or other exits in this room that Loki could see, so that if he tried to escape, he would run headlong into them anyway. He supposed he might do a bit of damage in here, if he fought, he might even be able to hurt the young apprentice maidens that lined the far wall, their eyes cast down in a way that did not strike him as demure at all. Loki supposed they had seen more than one war prize brought before them to be bathed, still fighting and refusing to honor their accords.

But Loki was no oathbreaker, not in this, and so he followed Eir to the basin and slipped into the water at her bidding, surprised at the feel of such heat against his skin. It was not unpleasant, just... strange. It distracted him from the explanations Eir gave him, each time she set a new vial in front of him, explaining what each kind of soap or potion or whatever other kind of mixture they expected him to use on himself was.

How vain these Aesir were, to have so many different scrubs for so many different places on their bodies. He wondered how any of them managed to stand it in the hard colds of Jotunheim long enough to defeat creatures of ice and stone and used only the elements to clean themselves, for they needed nothing more. Or perhaps it was only their war prizes that they so prettied up and---

Eir's fingers snapped sharply in his face and Loki blinked up at her in surprise. Her mouth twisted a little, but not cruelly. Just impatient. "Pay attention. If you do not, the other attendents will have to step in and I think you are the type to prefer doing this yourself."

The matter of fact way she said it was almost sharper than if she'd been cruel with her words, that it was so _expected_ of him and that this was a routine that was familiar to them. How many times had they done this for their prince then? Was Loki only just another shiny bauble that would last the night, perhaps a week if he made himself more interesting? And what would happen to him, after Thor tired of him? His life had been tied to this realm's prince, they would be fools to simply return him to Jotunheim. And even if they _would_ , there was no place left for him there, not while his father lived and had the perfect reason to remove him from the line of succession. Would Asgard then turn him to more distasteful work, when their prince had no more desire for bedding him?

And how _would_ that go, had Thor lay with a Jotunn before? Would it even matter, since Loki looked entirely Aesir as he was now? Would Loki even be able to know his own body now that the skin had changed or were the differences even deeper than that? He still seemed about the same size, but would his cock work the same? Would his cunt? It was not like he could reach a hand down to stroke himself and see, not without an audience who would think him _eager_ for what was to come. Not even surrepticiously, were he to sink beneath the water to hide himself, for they would think he was trying to drown purposely--

Had there been others who had tried to drown themselves? Had they succeeded? Would it even be possible with not much time before the attendants could cross the room and--

"I think," he managed to croak out, "that I would like another cup of tea, if that is permitted."

Eir's eyes were a shade kinder on him again and she nodded once. Within the span of a few breaths, one of the maidens had stepped forward, a steaming cup appearing from somewhere that Loki could not see and she set it neatly in Eir's waiting hand. Loki drained it in one go, knowing it would not knock him out this time, but wanting as much of the effects as possible.

Within minutes, he could feel the warmth spreading through his insides to match the heat against his skin where he was still submerged in water, and he even managed something of a smile for Eir. It would never reach his eyes, but he did not think she would ask that of him.

Afterwards, it was easier to listen to her explanations of which potion went on which part of his body, the sweet smelling scrub for his legs and arms different from the lathered concotion that was spread across his hair, then an entirely separate soap that hardly had any scent at all that was meant for between his legs. If he would have been embarrassed before at Eir's frank gaze on him as he washed both cock and cunt with the soft cloth provided, he was not now. It was nothing she had not seen already. Only when she directed him deeper and told him to make sure he worked himself open enough, just to be a bit looser in preparation, did Loki finally feel a blush cross his face, but it was endurable.

At least he had not threatened to come right there in the basin or had to bite down on his tongue to stifle a mewling cry.

Even the roiling, churning questions that had plagued him before seemed to quiet down and settle well enough that he could manage this. He had sworn an oath and he would keep it. He would live through this and find a way to live through whatever else was put before him. He was Loki of Jotunheim and having to be the prince's whore was hardly a task too monumental for him.

*

There was perhaps a few minutes of lingering in the now cooling bath water that were not entirely necessary, but none of the attendants or Eir seemed inclined to rush him, and Loki was reluctant to pull himself out of the comfortable drifting and quiet thoughts. And yet time still marched forward and eventually he hauled himself out of the water before they had to force him, letting the attendants gently scrub him with the towels instead of doing it himself. They were quick in their thoroughness, no place was left with lingering water-slicked skin nor did they hesitate in their touch, not even when soft cloth pressed against either of his sexes to dry him there as well.

Briefly, he wondered if they were indeed still maidens or if the Aesir were different in their healers, if these women had known the touch of another, if it was simply practice at all those who would be bedded by their prince or if they were well versed through their own experience. Likely the former, which made him wonder if the prince had bedded many men before, if Loki's cock would be of any interest at all, if Thor even knew he had one....

Ah, none of it really mattered anyway, so Loki let the thoughts drift away until they were hazy nothingness.

As soon as he was dry, he was presented with the clothes that Eir had brought with her, the size of them fitting perfectly to his frame. The pants were slung low on his hips, the narrow bones of them showing just above the waist, but they had been deliberately designed that way. The shirt, if it could even be called that, slid over his shoulders and Eir's help was necessary to tug it firmly into place and lay smoothing underneath the collar still at his neck. The chains jingled softly against his chest, warm enough that he could not feel them until he moved and they swayed against him.

One of the attendants grabbed his arm and directed him to a plush settee that had a dozen throw pillows placed on it and Loki thought that seemed such a waste. Who needed to lounge in the bathing area? But he held his tongue and let two of the women brush his unbound hair until it hung long and sleek at his back. Then they wove more golden chains into his hair, with small coins that shimmered in the light and jangled faintly whenever moved, which made him impossible to not hear coming, he thought. He wondered if that was their purpose or if they thought that this is what a prince of Jotunheim would wear.

After they had plaited his hair into one long braid down his back, attaching the tiny chains to a circlet that was now anchored firmly at the crown of his head, they all stepped back and dropped their gazes again, no more demure or shy than if they had been staring brazenly right at him. Eir stepped forward again, gently encouraging him to his feet and Loki realized, _Ah, it is time then._

*

The Einherjar had reattached the heavier chains to the collar at his neck, which Eir had looked displeased with but had said nothing, so it was likely an order from the prince himself, Loki thought. They were unnecessary, but he did not protest, because it was not his place to do so anymore. If the Aesir wished to parade him like a pet on a leash, then that was what Loki had bargained for and it was little price to pay for Jotunheim's future.

There were two chains attached to the collar and four attached to a heavy golden belt that was fastened around his waist, so that there were three guards on either side of him, each holding a leash. Loki supposed it was almost flattering, how dangerous they thought him and how much magic they must think he had that it needed to be weighed down so. There were also a set of golden handcuffs fastened around his hands and attached with more chains to the belt, but these were not the thick and heavy iron of his tethers. These were finely made and had artfully carved runes along their edges, to bind his magic even deeper.

There was another moment of a feeling like being submerged in water, that the breath was like tar in his lungs, as the manacles closed over his wrists, but it faded nearly as quickly as it had come. If they noticed his harsh breaths, none commented or even gave so much as a glance to him, which he was faintly grateful for. But they must have watched somehow, for they did not begin their procession until Loki had gathered himself again, the guards seeming to be just as comfortable imitating statues as they were fighting in a war in an icy realm.

This time, there was no shoving or pulling him faster than he could walk, the captain taking the lead with a surprisingly sedate pace after he announced, "It is time. We head for the great hall." As if that meant anything to Loki, but it seemed like a respectful enough gesture, he supposed.

The walk was not long, but neither was it short. Loki had been presented with a pair of simple gold sandals, enough to protect his feet from the cold stone floor, but not enough that running in them would be wise. The guards did not slack in their carrying of his chains, so it was easy enough to keep pace with them and Loki did not tire.

The march towards the great hall was uneventful, for all that there were crowds gathered to watch. Perhaps not great masses of people, but enough of the inhabitants of this great tower had gathered to watch his march to whatever waited for him that Loki could not help but notice. Their faces were largely unreadable, some curled their lips in distaste, others stared with open curiosity, but most simply did not seem to care one way or the other. Loki did not know how that would affect him, it could either be useful or disastrous, and unease threatened to unfurl inside him once more.

Before it could take root fully, they turned a corner to come upon a long hallway that nearly dazzled Loki's eyes anew, for all the brilliant gold walls and vibrant reds of the tapestries and the sharp white marble columns that lined their path and led to a set of heavy wooden doors at the far end. Even from this distance, Loki could see the surface was craved with the most intricate drawing of Yggdrasil he had ever seen, at least three times the height of any Jotunn he'd ever set eyes on. Even Ymir himself could have fit through those doors!

They marched steadily towards them, no hint of way lay beyond them, other than simply 'the great hall', and perhaps just past halfway to them, two guards seemed to appear from nowhere to heave them open. It surprised Loki that they were even able to do so until he saw there were two more guards on the other side to help push, and the heavy scrape of the wood across the stone floor was so loud that Loki thought his bones truly rattled by it.

Inside, there was indeed a great hall, the largest he had ever laid eyes on, easily thrice the size of the largest hall in Utgard. He could not see the far end clearly, but there was a high golden throne that was far too large for just one god to sit upon. And yet Loki could see no more than the one small figure that sat in its center, with the sides of the tremendous seat curling up to the sides like any who sat upon it would have wings large enough to send even a lindwyrm into flight.

And, once they had crossed halfway in this new great hall, Loki could see there was one more figure standing on the steps that led up to the dais. A figure draped in a red so brilliant that it put all other colors to shame, aside from the glowing gold atop his head.

Prince Thor waited for him, hammer hanging at his side and warrior's armor traded for something more ceremonial than Loki had seen before.

The closer Loki came to him, the more detail he could see in the waiting crowds, the fine clothing each of the Asgardians wore, the considerable weapons that were held at their sides, not in preparation for battle, but more like for tradition's sake. Soon enough, Loki could also see the vague expression on Odin Allfather's face, instantly recognizable for his prominence in the room, if not for how his face was burned into every mind that had ever laid eyes upon him.

But then Thor's face swam into his view and Loki could not help but notice the blue of his eyes, the color that made him almost homesick in a flash of emotion that burnt itself out as quickly as it came. He would miss the skies and the snow plains and the ice floes that bobbed merrily along the ocean waves whenever they broke free. But he would not miss the rest of it and so Loki could not decide if he enjoyed the color of Thor's eyes or hated it.

When he reached the dais, the room was nearly silent but for the clanking of the iron chains and the soft jingling of the gold ones, which were even louder when Thor reached out to undo the clasps that kept the belt to him. They dropped to the floor with such a racket that Loki flinched at the noise and Thor pressed a firm hand at his waist. Loki was not sure if it was meant to soothe or pin him down, should he choose to bolt. It seemed the former, odd as the thought was to Loki's mind, that the Son of Thunder and War would try to calm him, because then Thor's hand was warm at his back, almost light for the power Loki knew it possessed.

Thor's palm traveled down the length of his spine and then back up again, warm and almost like a caress. The look on his face was not quite fond, but it certainly seemed pleased and without the rancor that Loki had expected. Certainly, though, the hunger in Thor's eyes as he glanced down at what little Loki wore, that was... well, he did not know if he had expected that or not.

"The last time I laid my sight upon you, you were covered in blood and war-torn clothes, your snarl nearly feral in your battle rage," Thor said and drew Loki forward so that he was at the foot of the dais' steps. Thor's fingers were far less delicate and nimble than Eir's had been, but they were not ungraceful as they closed over the lock of the band at Loki's throat, unhooking it so that it snapped open. "I think I like your appearance now just as much. I am fortunate to have seen you in both circumstances, I think."

"And _I_ think you will likely see me in yet another circumstance tonight," Loki murmured in response, meant to imply any number of multiple and terrible insinuations that should have immediately set Thor's famed temper on edge. Loki cursed himself for having let the words slip out and swept his gaze down and away from Thor, hoping that the submissive posture would placate him.

But Thor only laughed, genuine and loud. "Indeed! And I think that will be my favorite yet!"

Loki was no stranger to fucking, no matter that he'd not had many options. But he had not been sheltered and there had been a few ways to get what he'd been after. And yet he still found his face beginning to heat at Thor's words, the thought of this arrogant prince just so _easily_ having him however he liked was... infuriating and arousing, all mixed together in a tangle that Loki did not think he wanted to look too closely at. It would have helped if Thor had been only a few shades more sneering and hateful, as he'd been on Jotunheim. Instead, he seemed jovial and pleased, like he would _enjoy_ it, not at Loki's expense, but like a very fine gift he would be receiving.

Well, Loki supposed, that's what he was after all. A gift that Thor chose to take.

And now he would be formally recognized as such. The Aesir struck him as strange once again, that they would have a ceremony just for this, that the hall would be lined with hundreds of finely dressed gods, just for the confimration of Loki's oath of fealty and that he would be Thor's kept harlot. But this was also not his to protest.

The Einherjar lined the the walkway behind them, Loki could only just barely see their movement from the far edge of his vision, so only he and Thor were left at the foot of the great golden dais. Thor's hand had dropped away from his back and he did not reach out for Loki again when he turned to face the Allfather above them. Thor did not step far ahead before he startled, as if remembering something he'd nearly forgotten, and turned back, the smile on his face would not even have begun to approach sheepish on another's face, but was likely the closest Thor would ever come to it.

The cuffs at Loki's wrists seemed to open almost before Thor even touched them, as if they were charmed by him alone and had simply waited for this moment. With both collar and manacles gone from him, Loki stumbled as his magic roiled inside him and clammored to be let free, sweeping across his mind and body to leave nausea in their wake. Thor's arm was blessedly steady as it curled under his own to keep him from stumbling straight onto his face, but still allowing Loki to push himself back to his feet, to stand with dignity before all of these Aesir.

He had little idea what Thor planned, why he would unleash Loki's magic like this, for a whore had little use for it, did he? And yet Thor's touch on his face was gentle and almost fond, which baffled Loki further and sent all thoughts flying from his mind, that he could no longer grasp them with any sort of clarity.

"I would not have you shackled on our wedding day," Thor said, perfectly pleasant as if he had not just dropped the sky down on Loki's head and turned his world over yet again. Wedding day--!? "Though, the advisors have insisted on a new set once we are done, but they will at least be more comfortable, the magicians have assured me. And _I_ insisted that at least you would not spend this moment as anything but as much yourself as possible."

"....what?" Loki finally managed to croak, his thoughts more like slippery fish between his hands than ever. He felt as if he were a child again, first trying to catch one of the silvery little things that darted between his legs when he went swimming in the lake just beyond the walls of Utgard, that he could nearly close his fingers around one of his thoughts--his magic was unbound? but it would be bound again later? married? was that why his clothes were as Jotunn as Asgard could make them? is that why all the gods were here? is that why their faces had soured and pinched at the sight of him? not because their prince would bed a foreign whore, but because he would marry one? _married?_ and which of them suggested it? did Thor want this? he seemed eager by the idea! what would this mean for Loki's future? would he be locked away in a tower, no more than a simple whore by another name? _married!?_ \--but there were too many of them and they all swam away too quickly to hold.

Thor seemed to watch all of this play out across his face and Loki could not rein it back in, no matter how hard he tried--married!? he was to marry the prince of Asgard! why had they not _said?_ \--and his own turned up in deep amusement.

"It seemed simpler this way," was all Thor would say, his face still bright and delighted in a way Loki could not comprehend--was Thor even of an age where he wished to marry? did he have other spouses? would Loki be forced to content with other wives? would they be jealous of the new one Thor chose to warm his bed with?--and he pulled Loki up the small flight of stairs to the small dais halfway between the floor and the higher one. This time Thor did not let go of Loki and he was not sure if it was to keep him from bolting or to keep him upright. Loki honestly could not tell if he was swaying a bit.

It was not until the Allfather's gaze landed on him with the weight of an entire iceberg--and it was just as unfathomable, just as difficult to discern the depth or breadth of it and what it would bring--that Loki snapped his spine straight again and marshalled as much of his thoughts as was possible.

"This is... unexpected," Loki murmured, loud enough that Thor could hear him, perhaps the Allfather as well, but the crowds below them would not. "I admit to great surprise at this turn of events... my lord." The last part was said not with reluctance, but still finding the words awkward on his tongue. Would he still be required to address Thor as such if they were married?

Married! _Surely_ that must mean something different to the Aesir!

"You will have many questions. You may ask them once the ceremony and feasting are done. For now, though, we have other matters to attend." And he said it in such a way that Loki could see the future king in him, yet it was not cruel or unkind. And so he turned to face the Allfather who would likely officiate their wedding and firmly reminded himself that this was hardly the worst he could have expected.

*

The wedding was mostly simple, but terribly long. The Allfather's voice seemed to drone on at length--so many histories to be told! and Loki had little idea of where Odin Allfather had heard such tales of Jotunheim and Loki's ancestors, but they at least seemed relatively correct--so that even Thor shifted restlessly and looked as if he were contemplating hurrying things along.

But even this ordeal eventually ended--and, by the end, Loki had watched the Allfather long enough, the way his single eye would turn to Thor during the most droning and boring of the recited old tales, as if he _wished_ for Thor to be bored out of his skull--with the presentation of two simple golden rings that hummed with seidr, even as they were placed atop Mjolnir's thrumming head. Thor held the weapon between them, so that Loki would be able to pick the ring up from its surface, to show Thor's protection of him, that the hammer would never be used against him. Thor's own ring was picked up from Mjolnir's surface to further cement their ties together, that they were joined through the hammer that never left Thor's side.

As soon as the rings were placed on their fingers, they shimmered brightly and dispersed into the skin, only a faint gold coloring left behind in their wake.

They were still there, magic wrapping around the fingers they adorned, but the naked eye could not see them. Loki had little idea what the point was then, aside from how they could not be so easily taken off, but perhaps all of the Aesir could at least sense them then? He could not feel any other rings on Thor's fingers, but the magicians of Odin Allfather's court wasted little time in stepping forward to press new manacles around his wrists.

These new ones were the finest metalwork Loki had ever laid eyes on, the delicate curling of the gold bracers was intricate and beautiful, and they lay against his forearms as if he'd already been fitted for them. Well, perhaps he had, he could not say. They closed over his magic again, the now familiar sick feeling rolling over him, but at least Thor's hand was already at his arm to steady him, so none would see Loki so much as shiver from it. And then his hand did not stray away again, instead Thor crowded all the closer, so any who saw them would only think the gesture from a new husband who wished closeness with his spouse.

If that was the reason for Thor staying close, a ruse to redirection attention, then Loki was thankful for it. But it seemed more likely that Thor was there to wait the few moments for the magicians to leave again and then he was pulling Loki close to him, fitting their mouths together and letting his hands wander down the naked expanse of Loki's back. And so Loki saved his thanks and did not let it soften his view of Thor.

At least the kiss was not terrible.

*

The feast afterwards was even worse than the droning of the wedding ceremony, for at least there Loki had not been alone in his boredom. But with his new husband--and Loki still was not sure what to think of that, for it could not just be that Thor wanted to fuck him, there was of course some deeper reason that Loki had not yet reasoned out--much happier now that he could stuff a frankly terrifying amount of food into his mouth, while Loki did not think he could hold down much at all himself, it meant he was left to his own devices while he sat next to Thor and tried not to appear too bored.

It baffled him to find himself in such an odd position. He could not think of a good enough reason that Thor would seem _happy_ to take Loki on as a spouse, for his position in Laufey's court had always been tenuous and precarious at best. And, with Loki's swearing his oaths to Thor and all of Asgard now, he would be even less welcome there! Which assumed that Asgard would wish for political relations with Jotunheim at all, an assumption that did not seem to bear much fruit, for what could Jotunheim possess that the stewards of the Nine did not already have?

Throughout the meal, Loki cast the occasional glance at his new husband, who often seemed to sense Loki's gaze on him and would turn yet another smile upon him, but he could discern little more even now that his thoughts were settling. It was almost a relief when Thor finally stood from the table and tugged Loki up with him, the cheering from half of the warriors in the room rising in clamor once they realized where their prince was off to. At least they would get _on_ with things then, even if Loki had little more idea how to handle this than he had before.

Well, the safest option seemed to just follow Thor's lead, to not protest, when suddenly he was yanked towards Thor and hauled up over one broad shoulder, the din of the feasting hall now an entirely too loud racket. Thor murmured something, his voice low and likely meant to be soothing, but Loki could not hear it with the leering suggestions and raucous shouts, nor with the blood suddenly rushing to his head when he was upended over Thor's shoulder. He scrabbled to hold onto Thor's cape by instinct, with the way the world suddenly tilted to an impossible angle, and nearly startled right off his perch when Thor smacked him once on his backside.

Loki could not help the angry flush across his face, doing his best to hide it against the fall of Thor's brilliantly red mantle as he was marched out of the hall, for he did not need the Aesir warriors to see his frustration and later mock him for it. His ass stung slightly from the strength of Thor's blow, but even he could not say it had been truly painful, which seemed deliberate. And Loki did not know if that endeared Thor to him or pushed him further towards hate, that he should be _thankful_ for such _consideration_.

Of course, it was difficult to truly consider his thoughts on the matter when Thor's hand would not _leave_ his ass, even if he no longer swatted at it. Instead, his fingers curved over Loki's backside until they could fit into the small space between his legs where they met his pelvis, so that there was a warm and firm pressure right against his cunt. They could not push inside, for the pants Loki wore were too elaborate in their undoings to easily open like this, but Thor rubbed him through the thin material, which was enough that he must certainly have felt the dampness that spread quickly.

And Loki definitely thought that he could learn to hate Thor for how _easily_ Loki was aroused by such a simple touch, that they would start this marriage off with Loki having given up so much with the first time Thor touched him, no matter that he'd already sworn himself to Thor. Sudden rage nearly blinded him, made all the worse by how hard his cock was against Thor's shoulder, another thing that could not be missed, certainly not when he writhed from the way Thor's fingers had found the most sensitive bundle of nerves in his sex and _would not leave_.

In the long moments that Thor carried him from the high table to the massive doors at the other end of the hall, Loki contemplated every form of revenge he would find to take. He would sow the seeds of dissent in Thor's house, he would turn the emissaries from the other realms against the prince, he would break every sword and shield in the armory so that their soldiers would be useless, he would poison Thor in his sleep, he would--

Once the doors boomed shut behind them, the noise of the hall cut off so sharply that it was disorienting to Loki. If he listened, he could still hear them faintly just beyond the heavy wood, but his own breathing was far louder in his ears and his blood thundered in his veins. Even when the world tilted again without warning, so that he was now set back on his feet, Thor's hand already supporting him when he would have stumbled, Loki still could not quite contain the lashing of his thoughts.

"You--" he hissed, eyes narrowed sharply at Thor. "You would just--"

Thor squeezed his elbow and did not let go of him, turning them both towards yet another long hall that awaited them. "It would hardly have been a wedding worth celebrating if I had not carried you off to the cheering of the rest of Asgard. They will look more fondly on you for it."

"As if I need them to look fondly at me at--"

"You will," Thor interrupted and for once his face was not the unending font of mindless good cheer. His mouth turned down in the beginnings of a frown, the warning clear on his face. Loki breathed sharply and bit back his tongue, reminding himself harshly that, though they might recognize him as a prince here, he was not _their_ prince, and he was little more than weregild, even now. "When you wish to settle more firmly into Asgard, you will find their good will to be a great help."

The silence that lay between them as they walked was a tense and uncomfortable thing. Loki could see that Thor did not enjoy it, would rather be celebratory on this night, but he did not care. Let this selfish, arrogant prince have his plans ruined! He would not be the only one who had had their carefully plotted schemes trampled under the heavy weight of the Norn's weaving.

And yet every step down the hallway was one step further away from the rage that had flared up in him and one step closer to the realization that of course Thor was correct. Loki could not leave Asgard again, he would have no future that was not paved here first, and so he must remember--must _absolutely_ remember--that he would need to build new relationships and connections with these people. And he had no sway over them as a prince, only as their prince's whore, and so he must use the role he had. It did not smooth away the anger in him entirely, but it at least let him glance over at Thor and feel a small bubble of... something, that Thor had not intruded on his moment of fury.

He had been given a warning, the choice of what to do with it left up to him. Would there be more choices left to him, more than he'd first expected?

There was no choice immediately in front of him, Loki had little say in where they headed now, but beyond that? He did not doubt that he would warm Thor's bed as often as Thor wished it, but would he choose his own clothes? Would he choose what he did with his days when Thor was not there to occupy them? Would they allow him to study the magics he enjoyed or would they be deemed to dangerous? Would he be able to remove the bracers on his arms one day?

What all would be expected of him?

Anger melted away under the renewed press of questions, enough that Loki could look at Thor with calm again, if not any sort of open or inviting manner. "You said that you would answer my questions after the feasting, did you not?"

Thor's temper seemed to have calmed itself as well, his look was beginning to warm again as Loki relaxed in his hold. "Aye. You may ask whatever you like."

There were so many to ask and so few he already knew the answer to, it was difficult to choose. He ought to be more specific, to choose more wisely, but all Loki could force out past the crowd of thoughts was, "What will be expected of me? What is my purpose here?"

If anyone else had given him the same look Thor wore now, Loki would have said it was leering. But Thor somehow made it eager and hungry, in a way that said he would like to enjoy this _with_ Loki, rather than at his expense. "I had not thought you would be so inexperienced as to not know what transpires on a wedding night," Thor said, his eyes twinkling in a way that made it obvious that he was teasing Loki deliberately.

Waving an impatient hand--which Thor seemed to find further endearing and Loki suddenly thought that Thor must _like_ a bit of fight in his conquests, of course--Loki answered, "You did not think wrongly on that account. But I would know what is in store for me _after_ that."

Thor's eyebrows raised in consideration, his gaze running the length of Loki again. "Yet now that you confirm it as such, I find myself wondering how much experience you have truly had before this night. You are a runt, far too small for the other Frost Giants, and would have frozen the touch of nearly any others in the Nine, should you have traveled beyond your world...."

Now Loki did tug his arm free of Thor's grasp, knowing that he should not curl his arms defensively around himself, but unable to help the gesture. It was probably unwise to admit to anything, but he thought that Thor did not seem averse to the mere idea of his experience, and he did not like the idea of being taken so lightly. "There are other ways of finding pleasure beyond just sticking your cock into another. If that is all that you have for experience...."

Loki did his best to bring a suggestive lilt to his voice, to imply, oh, the things he could _teach_ , but even to his own ears he sounded far too challenging.

Yet, Thor only laughed again and the spark in his eyes seemed to grow brighter and hungrier yet. "No, that is not all I know of fucking. But that you will soon see for yourself." He reached out for Loki again, who forced himself to relax as he was pulled closer to Thor as they walked. "To address your question of what will be expected of you... I admit, I have little idea of what will be asked of you. Most likely you will learn how to manage the halls of Bilskirnir and prepared for dealings with Asgards welcomed ambassadors and important guests."

The revelation of Thor having taken him--and married him!--without even knowing what would be expected of his new spouse, it blew away all other thoughts in Loki's head and his brows drew sharply together as he recoiled slightly. If neither of them knew what they were in for, how could Thor _possibly_ be ready to-- How could he _possibly_ be fit for leadership or--

The shock must have shown on his face, for Thor glanced at him again and laughed. "Do not worry! You will meet with my mother in the morning--" he glanced down again at the thin clothing Loki wore, which may have been intricate and very fine indeed, but it was still thin and did not cover much, "--or perhaps in the afternoon, I think. She will have more answers for you on that."

His mother! Thor would leave such important matters still to his mother! Did he cower behind her skirts when the other warriors said cruel things about him as well?

At least he was saved from having to respond to that, when Thor stopped before another massive set of doors, ones that did not look much different from all the others to Loki's eye, but Thor seemed sure they were the right ones. "These are not my usual chambers," Thor said and pushed the heavy doors open as if they were but a veil of cobwebs that hung before him. "But I did not wish to travel even only to my own hall on this night, I am far too eager for such."

Inside, the room was lavish but not as much as he would have expected for a crown prince, more fitting for an important guest. There were several joined rooms, but none of them would be described as palacial. They had entered into a small foyer, which connected with a larger sitting room, and a bedroom beyond that, all of which seemed lovely enough, but if they were not a permanent residence, did that mean the room from earlier was not meant to be Loki's either? How far away was Thor's hall then? Was it a distance that would make travel unwieldy, so that Loki would be left there, instead of making his way back to the Allfather's Tower? Or would he spend an hour or more every morning to make the journey? Would it even matter, if he had little else to occupy his time? None of these questions were important enough to voice, but they still crowded in, trying to block out that he was not quite prepared for what would come next.

Thor had already unhooked the cape from his shoulders, letting it drop in a brilliant waterfall of vibrant red that puddled on the floor now. Next, the mail on his arms seemed to shimmer and disappear, peeling back one at a time and dissolving into nothingness, until Thor was left only in minimal armor. Even this way, Loki could not think him plain, for his arms were nearly as wide as Loki's own head and he could not deny the shiver he felt when thinking of how they could hold him, could pin him down or carry his weight if their owner wished it.

Thor made a gesture at him and said, "If you have any other questions, now is the time. And you should undress as well, it would be a shame to ruin such a fine outfit."

"I do not think I care very much about the outfit," Loki said and did not regret it. It was true and as soon as he said it there was a dark shot of lust in Thor's eyes, confirming exactly what Loki thought. He forced himself to step towards Thor, who had stopped to watch him with a freshly hungry look, and Loki thought, yes, he could use this. He _must_ use this, must do it now, before he was lost in the tidal wave of Thor's influence. He could not quite bring himself to touch Thor's arms when he was in range, but there was little space left between them, and that seemed enough.

With a noise of pure _want_ , Thor swept him up and turned them towards the bedroom, winding Loki's legs around his waist and easily supporting him with a grip on his thighs that was just this side of bruising. Their first kiss during the wedding had been a light, enthusiastic thing, but the way Thor pressed their mouths together now was all together different. It was almost too harsh to even be called a kiss, Thor's tongue prying between Loki's lips so that it could sweep inside and lay claim to every part it could reach. Only when Loki pulled back--Thor followed him for several more seconds, so that the lack of air in his lungs began to burn--could he draw breath again, a handful of deep gasps that drew Thor's eye to the softly jangling gold chains across his chest.

Then Thor dumped him heavily onto the bed, Loki's legs automatically splaying to either side when Thor kneeled between them, and he had a single moment to be grateful that the heavy collar was not still around his neck when Thor wove his fingers into Loki's hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat.

"I had begun to wonder if you were still the same fierce creature I saw on Jotunheim," Thor said with a grin that quickly turned wolfish. "You have not asked why I agreed to your bargain or why I chose to marry you instead of simply fucking you."

Loki's eyes narrowed and he hissed softly when Thor yanked harder on his hair, but raised his chin defiantly. He was not so easily threatened! "I assumed that your fragile As morals would not allow you to bed someone you were not married to."

He had half expected to be back-handed for such a condescending comment, more so for the patronizing tone he laid thickly onto it. But he'd also half expected the reaction he received instead--Thor's grin sharpened and, even through the leather of his trousers, Loki could see his hardening cock. "Good. Your tongue is as wicked and clever as I'd hoped. I will enjoy stripping you of your sharp words, until all that's left are garbled pleas."

Loki stared up at him for a moment, having caught himself enjoying the fight of it, finding that he liked such barbed words that were so easily bandied back to Thor. And found, again, he could not resist the lure of so tempting a return volley. "I do not doubt you, my lord. In fact, I find them already on the tip of my tongue, to plead for more, for better, because surely this paltry attempt is beneath even you."

There was a thrill in it, to throw such spiteful words into the face of one who could do so much to him and Loki would have no recourse, and his cock and cunt both throbbed sharply for how much he wanted to touch them. Or to be touched.

Thor's hand pulled his head back even further until Loki's neck ached from the bend of it and he could not pull away as Thor's weight settled atop him. They were still both half-clothed, but that did little to prevent the hardness against Loki's thigh from being felt. Their faces were barely more than a finger's width apart, so close that he could see that same vibrant blue and was surrounded by the golden halo of Thor's hair. And, of course, the sharp smirk that did not leave Thor's lips.

"You enjoy this," he said, his free hand palming Loki's cock through the thin pants, where it twitched against his palm. "You enjoy trading insults and you enjoy the thought of how I will have my cock in you until you are swollen and raw from it. You enjoy that I will fuck you until you're nothing but a pliant mass of limbs and will be unable to walk straight in the morning, so all will know just how thoroughly bedded you were."

Of course Loki's traitourous cock jumped against Thor's hand, like it was eager to throw itself into Thor's arms. At least his fingers had not been buried in Loki's vulva, for they would have come away from his tightening and shivering walls covered in slick, which might have been worse. But just as Thor saw Loki's desire for this, he saw Thor's own as well, that he was _smitten_ with the idea of whatever he'd seen of Loki on Jotunheim, a fool who would rush headlong into what he thought might be the start of love.

And, oh, Loki would turn that on him, would take it and _destroy_ Thor with it, until he was just as much a pathetic creature without a future as he had made Loki, when he took him as a war trophy on Jotunheim.

"If you can indeed fuck even half as well as you brag, then it might indeed not be the _worst_ night I will have ever had. Perhaps I might even be convinced to think of almost a dozen events that were worse, if you truly put some effort into it."

Thor wasted no more time with banter and thus what little clothing Loki wore was torn from him a moment later. The fabric was little match for both of Thor's hands that had hurried down to Loki's hips to pull it apart in his paws, until it was shredded enough that Thor could toss it aside, entirely forgotten the moment it was no longer keeping him from his prize. His hands were warm against Loki's knees as he parted them further, so his cunt was open and on display for Thor's view just as much as the rapidly filling cock was against his belly.

"Let us see what you've been hiding between those legs of yours then," Thor said and gazed consideringly down at Loki. He lifted Loki's knees another hand's span backwards, forcing him to shift until he was laid entirely flat on his back and his backside no longer quite touched the bed beneath him. His feet were at least planted somewhat firmly on the bed, but one good tug would have them over Thor's shoulders if he wished.

The air was cool against both his sexes, but he felt it most in his vulva and Loki forced down a shiver. But that was in vain when Thor's fingers quested between his lower lips to part his labia and expose him further, his muscles fluttering once before he made them still again. One rough thumb brushed briefly over his clit and, oh, the walls of his core tightened hard at that, which Thor smirked at. Loki rolled his eyes to the ceiling, refusing to look back down at him, and murmured, "Likely even the dullest of trolls would achieve the same effect."

But it did not have the bite that he wished it would.

"It is as lovely as I'd hoped," Thor said as if he'd not just been insulted, sounding entirely genuine. It was almost dizzying how he could go from arrogant and aggravating in one moment to truly complimentary and charming the next. If he was so easily swayed by a simple promise of a warm and possibly eager cunt to fuck, then this would not be nearly as difficult a life as Loki had feared. "I chose well, to have such a fine cunt to warm my cock when it is cold after a long day."

His fingers had been lazily sliding along the seam of Loki's sex, brushing along the clit at the top and pushing in towards the slick passage at the bottom, but now they seeked lower and further back, to find the tight little hole beyond them, and swirled around that instead. "And I will enjoy this as well, after I have fucked the other into a swollen mess, but am still not satisfied yet. It looks just as enjoyable as the rest of you."

This time Loki pushed himself back up to his elbows so that Thor could see him roll his eyes, in the hopes that he could distract Thor away from how both cock and cunt shivered at the thought. "All I have seen so far, my lord, is a lot of bragging with nothing to show for it. Surely, you--"

As predictable as ever, Thor surged forward, two of his fingers sliding hard into Loki's ass so that his words were cut off with a sharp gasp and Thor's other hand jerking forward to lightly pinch his clit. The dual sensations, of one hole being stretched open with a delicious burn to match the swirl of fire in his cunt, were enough to make Loki let go of a soft cry, hitting just the right tone to make Thor's cock throb against his leg.

"We are married now, so you will call me by name, _Loki_ ," Thor said, his voice no more even than Loki's was. His fingers continued to work at Loki's clit until his sex was wet enough that it would be easy to slide a cock into it, while his prick was leaking pre-spend against his stomach. For awhile, Loki managed not to give Thor anything more, to let him simmer in his renewed desire, but eventually he could not stop the way his hips shifted into Thor's touch, so close to release that he desperately canted them to try to get Thor's fingers deeper in him.

That was when Thor chose to withdraw from him, standing from the bed and leaving Loki cold and aching, with serious consideration being given to using his hands on himself instead. But Thor was still watching him from beside the bed, the belt from his trousers hitting the floor loudly enough that Loki startled from it, despite that his heavy breathing should have covered it. The buttons of Thor's pants were undone one at a time, his weighted gaze on Loki giving little away, but for his eyes that blazed brighter than anything Loki had ever seen.

When at last Thor was entirely nude in front of him, his substantial cock already hard and leaking at the tip as well, Loki thought, yes, he truly wanted that in him now. "Of course... _Thor_ ," he said and slowly lay back, spreading his knees with equal care, inviting and perfect for having another god between them. It was the work of a single moment to have Thor back against him, this time no barriers between them, his slick wetness welcoming Thor's hardened cock with zeal.

In a single thrust Thor pushed deep inside him until their hips slammed together, filling Loki up entirely until there was nothing else left in him, not even air enough to breathe. He gasped again, trying to draw air back into his lungs, but it did not feel like enough, not with that cock spearing him open and Loki's cunt throbbing desperately around it. Thor stayed at the height of his drive for a long moment, leaning over Loki so that his vision was filled with everything that was Thor and the light behind him outlined his new husband's form in gold. It was a breathless moment, there was simply no air left to be drawn in, and Loki thought he'd never seen anything quite so beautiful.

The moment did not break, so much as it slowly melted away when Thor began to move again. His expression was still touched with something dark and hungry, never crossing over into cruel, but instead arrogant and reckless. Oh, Loki would have so much to work with when he lay waste to Thor, such a rich vein of easily malleable faults that he would hardly have to do more than nudge a piece here or there before he achieved a glorious wreckage of everything Thor held dear. And, for now, he would start with welcoming Thor between his legs, would have Thor in every place of him, would enjoy it so much that Loki would burn with fury.

It was a perfect moment of everything Loki wound together in himself, beautiful in how sweet both the physical feel of Thor and the wretched emotion he caused, until Thor ruined it with a simple and yet light-hearted, "You have a perfect cunt and yet no tits. Are all Jotnar as such or are you different in this as well?" He slowed in his movements, so that the drag of his cock in and out of Loki turned torturous, and ran a hand down Loki's flat chest.

_Simpleton!_ , Loki seethed. How was he supposed to revel in the oncoming destruction of Thor when the idiot could not even focus on how he was supposed to be wrecking Loki in turn?

"There are those with tits as well, yes," Loki answered and if he huffed with annoyance more than he should have, Thor seemed to think it an effect of the way he drove into Loki again.

Yet Thor's expression did not entirely clear of its curiosity and his fingers drifted across the planes of Loki's chest, gently pinching one of his nipples, likely imagining what it would be like if there were a larger breast there to cup his hand around. "So there are Jotunn women then... but do they have a cock as well? I've heard tales of how all Jotnar are born with both, but I have never seen a Jotunn woman to judge for myself. I had begun to think them a myth." Thor grinned and shoved his prick so forcefully into Loki again that his back slid along the bedsheets. "I think that is perhaps the only way you could be more appealing, if your bust had anything to hold on to."

Loki made sure to roll his eyes again so that Thor could see. "You have only seen our men--as much as any on Jotunheim could be shoved into your limited notions of such things--because you only come to Jotunheim when you are razing it." It was said with more bitterness than the acid Loki had meant to give it, but Thor did not seem to notice, as busy as he was imagining Loki with a set of tits that he could fondle. "You have only met the men in battle, as likely you would have taken and despoiled our women."

Thor's face twisted in insult and he stopped moving all together. "You would accuse us of such barbaric--"

Loki raised his eyebrows and very pointedly look downwards, to where Thor still pierced into him, and then back up again. For a brief moment, Thor managed to look sheepish and almost ashamed, but it was gone with a speed even an ice wolf would have admired, when it shook the snow off its back so that it could run freely again. "Well," Thor said, as if it were of no matter at all, "you are a special case. And I did marry you, after all."

That was supposed to be that, the matter was clearly finished and set aside in Thor's mind, and so he thrust deeply into Loki again, leaving him with little breath to speak even around the slowly spreading heat that Thor's cock pushed into him. "Yes, because absconding with a Jotunn bride is the pinnacle of civilized behav--"

Thor fucked into him even harder this time and Loki knew he did it on purpose to chase the clever words from Loki's tongue, but it still was successful. He could hardly stand it, a soft whine high in the back of his throat as Thor did it again and stole his words away. There was also a hand back in his hair as Thor braced himself on the bed and held Loki's head down and his neck bared for Thor's teeth to scrape across the length of it. "You _gave_ yourself to me, do not forget," Thor growled against the skin and Loki _felt_ it in his bones. It traveled down the length of him and reverberated right through his cock and then into his cunt, which tightened around Thor as he worked deeper into Loki. "You _offered_ yourself to me, you swore fealty of your own volition and I have not taken you without permission. Do not pretend that I stole you when it was _you_ who arranged this bargain."

Loki dearly wished to argue, to throw it back in Thor's face that he had not asked for _this_ , that he had expected something else entirely, but he could not grasp onto the words any longer. Thor bit down on his neck, leaving what was sure to be a bruise high enough that only the most conservative of collars would cover it and he did not think there was any such garment in all of Asgard--or at least not what would be given to him--that would hide it.

And then Thor pulled away so that he was on his knees between Loki's spread thighs again, somehow still fucking into Loki again and again, no sign of slowing or coming close to release. Thor hooked one hand under Loki's left knee and pulled it up, so that it was slung over Thor's shoulder, leaving Loki at a bit of an awkward angle until Thor grabbed the other knee and held it aloft. He pushed it back towards Loki's chest just enough to force his hips at the perfect angle to present a full view of himself and so he could take Thor's cock even further. There was nothing left of him that Thor could not see like this, his vulva was directly in Thor's line of view and even his ass had been pulled high enough that Thor would have been able to see the tight hole further back if his cock had not been in the way.

Loki's own prick was still flush against his belly and the head of it left little smears of clear pre-spend each time Thor fucked into him again hard enough to jostle his entire body. It was all consuming, the way Thor made Loki's body take him again and again, the way the friction of it made his cunt heat up and swell until it ached in the most delicious way and he could not help a low groan from it. It was maddening to hold back from touching himself, but he knew the second his fingers found his clit or wrapped around his cock that he would come and he would _not_ give Thor the satisfaction of so easy a conquest. He would make him work for it! Make him--

And, _oh_ , then Thor's hand was warm and rough against his length instead, not enough slick at first until his thumb swirled around the head and gathered enough fluid to make the stroking smoother. And still Thor kept fucking him, his hips slamming into Loki and that thick cock of his inescapable no matter how Loki tried to shift around, not with Thor still holding his legs splayed into the air like this and no leverage to do more than simply tilt his hips up into Thor's thrusts.

Loki might have lasted longer if Thor had only simply fucked into him, but the hand on his cock was making him _ache_ in that way that kept building and a few minutes more of this would be more than enough. Weakly, he tried to bat Thor's hand away from his prick, but not even a muttered, "No, not there-- Not-- Thor, I-- Not _there_ \--" was enough to sway Thor away from it, as it was far too easy to see that Loki was pushing into Thor's hand again and again, desperate for just a little bit more.

When Thor loosened his hand, hope flared in Loki that Thor might have listened to him, that he had managed to pull himself together enough that he could fool Thor. But then Thor's fingers were pushing between the folds of his cunt, just above where Thor still fucked into him, so easy to access now that one leg was held up and away from the bed by Thor's arm and the other perched atop Thor's broad shoulder. The first pinch sent a jolt up Loki's spine that was so powerful, he arched off the bed with a thin cry, not nearly as satisfying as if he'd had the leverage to do it properly, but enough that Thor seemed viciously satified with it.

"You would insult me for the agreement you arranged and thus you have stripped the mercy from this night," Thor said to him, his voice not as steady as Loki remembered it from Jotunheim, it wavered each time Thor thrust into him again and each time Loki shivered from the heat Thor's fingers brought to his clit. "And so I will take you apart until your wicked tongue is finally ready to loose kinder words."

"Never--!" Loki gasped as Thor rolled his fingers across his clit, the side of one blunt nail lightly scratching it. "I will never--"

"Then we will be here for a very long time," Thor said and closed his fingers just a fraction more tightly over the small nub, around and around and around, until Loki could not hold it back any longer, and pulsed hard against Thor's hand and around his cock. The white hot rolling of pleasure sizzled across his entire body and he writhed with it, unable to turn and curl into himself as he wished. Instead he could only shudder against the places Thor had him pinned and ride out his orgasm.

Thor continued to fuck him through his release, long and slow and deep rolls of his hips to push his cock into Loki that it felt like he would be empty without it. It was no longer the hurried pace of before, but it still spread too much friction and heat along now sensitive walls, with Loki's sex now swelling and raw from it. Loki managed to bite his tongue to hold back more wretched noises, but he could not remove all traces of it from his face, and so Thor must have seen it there, for he withdrew and it _was_ like being emptied out afterwards. It was both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time, for it had been a fantastic fuck and Loki had enjoyed the physical part of it greatly, but his cunt was not meant for easy acceptance of any cock he had ever seen in the Nine Realms, as it was smaller and tighter than most others he had seen.

With Thor's deliciously sized prick, it hadn't been just the right size, but Loki thought he rather preferred one that would force all other thoughts out of his head. If he were to be an As's whore, at least it would be one that could fuck him into pleasant repose. Which is exactly what Thor had given him, let him sprawl out across the bed afterwards, arms and legs splayed out in all directions, muscles loose and pliant. His cock was still hard against his stomach, but Loki did not have the energy or care to see to it.

Though he closed his eyes, he could still feel Thor's heat between his thighs, the bed dipping under his considerable weight. But Thor left him to his hazy drifting, only the lightest of touches between the lips of Loki's cunt to explore the wet and thoroughly fucked folds. Each time that touch slid back up to the apex of Loki's sex, where they sought out and tweaked the sensitive nerve bundle, he shivered again and his legs twitched against Thor's sides, such that he would have snapped them shut if he'd been able.

"I do not think I would prefer you this way always," Thor said slowly and pinched Loki's clit again before sliding back down to the wet passage beneath it, two fingers pressing deep, "but I find you a fine sight this evening, fucked into silence like this."

"I imagine," Loki said, his voice rough and scratching, his eyes still closed and thoughts foggy, "you would think that of all your bedmates, for it is much more pleasant indeed when they are not complaining about how lacking the experience just was."

One hand landed on his thigh and tightened in warning, but it only stretched a grin across Loki's face. "I had planned to give you time to recover," Thor said, low and dangerous, which sent an entirely new shiver through Loki. "But I think you are recovered enough if you still have such barbed insults to give."

And Loki expected to have Thor's cock in him again an instant later, to have his cunt fucked until it felt truly afire, but Thor only rose to his feet and stepped away from the bed. A minute was all the longer Loki's curiosity could be denied, for he could hear Thor moving about the room and his bare feet padded against the floor in a circuit around the room, until he finally left for the attached bathroom. When he returned, there was a small vial in his hand with a warm golden liquid inside and his face was set in the lines that Loki knew so well from the Son of Thunder that had been the scourge of Jotunheim. His entire vulva clenched hard between his thighs and Loki did not know whether it was from apprehension or eagerness.

The moment Thor reached the bed, the corked vial was dropped next to Loki's hip, and he commanded, "Turn over." Not that Thor waited for him to obey or disobey, he simply grasped Loki's arm and curled a hand underneath his thigh, then rolled Loki over onto his stomach as if he weighed nothing at all. Loki's cock rubbed invitingly against the sheets beneath him at the rough handling, the erection that had never quite died away making itself known again, and deciding that it was interested in this kind of treatment. At least it would be hidden from Thor like this.

Or it was until Thor shoved his legs apart so that he could kneel between them again, his knees pressing hard into the insides of Loki's thighs and keeping them from closing. It was a little harder to miss the way Loki's cock was hardening underneath him and his cunt was twitching at the thought of being fucked open again. But Thor seemed to pay little attention to either, instead his thumbs found the small of Loki's back and stroked downwards, so that they parted the seam of his ass and-- _oh_.

Well, he supposed Thor had promised that, too.

His cheeks were drawn apart so that his hole was exposed to the cool air and he could not help the twitching of muscles there, either. Thor made a noise above him, a combination of a soft laugh and a hum of approval and something far hungrier than anything. One dry thumb rubbed across the tight hole and tested the give of it, just barely pushing inside, and Loki tried--and largely failed--not to clench around it.

Thor's low hum buzzed across Loki's skin as he leaned forward, the new angle putting extra pressure on the tip of his thumb inside Loki, as he said, "If you had been better behaved tonight, I would have taken my time to lick you open until you were squirming and mewling for more. But instead, I think I will have you just barely loose enough to take my cock so that it will leave you breathless, and then I will fuck you until you are truly without your petty words."

Oh, Loki seemed to _like_ the terrible and grave promises Thor made to raze him. Whether it was the challenge of a good fight, the kind that Loki thrived on, or simply that he enjoyed being taken apart by an arrogant war god, he did not know, nor did it seem to matter. The words and thoughts went straight to both his sexes, making them tighten painfully, until he pushed up against Thor's weight on him just to hide the fidgeting caused by his throbbing cunt. He hoped that, when they were done with this and it had time to recover, that he could goad Thor into fucking him there again tonight.

"I will always have more words to throw at you, _Thor_ ," Loki drawled, glad that the lazy tone could not be ruined by his heavy breathing. "You can draw whatever else you like out of me, but I will _always_ have more." Ah, yes, he could feel Thor's cock harden further against his inner thigh, how this thunder god _liked_ Loki this way. Perhaps he would even fall in love with such a fork-tongued devil who had an endless stream of vile things to say! "Though, you are welcome to _try_."

"We shall see then, I suppose," Thor said, his words hot in Loki's ear. Between the breath ghosting into such a sensitive place and Thor sitting back so that his heat was no longer spread across Loki's spine, he shivered again. But it was nothing in comparison to the twisting flame that flared along his limbs when Thor uncapped the vial to drizzle the oil between the mounds of Loki's ass, letting it slide slowly along the seam until it met Thor's thumb still just barely inside him. He swirled it around Loki's hole once, opening him just enough that two thick fingers could slide in, their way made just possible enough now.

Still, Loki gasped from it, being stretched open so suddenly even when it was expected was not easy to remain calm through. It was surprising, for he'd never found his ass to be particularly sensitive before, always he'd had others use their mouths or fingers on his cunt, made them lick into his so much smaller body until he could ride their tongues to completion. Or he'd made his father's soldiers wrap their lips around his cock and suck until he came in their mouths, for size did not matter much when they could still press their lips together tightly enough. A few times, he'd let one or two of them use their fingers on his ass, but it had never felt like this.

This was wholly different and Loki could not say why. But the simple truth was that he ached from Thor's fingers stretching the hole of his ass open so that it might just barely take Thor's cock and whatever reason it was for, it did not matter when it took everything he had just to hold back a whine for more.

Thor tortured him with it, of course. Such shallow thrusts at first, barely past the second knuckle, Loki thought. And there were only two of them, hardly enough for that monstrous thing Thor planned to shove into him again, and absolutely no hurry. The only variety was that occasionally, once he'd driven his fingers in and out of Loki for long moments, he would spread them open so that Loki could feel the way they stretched him again, would occasionally swirl them around inside so that the pads of Thor's fingers rubbed against his inner walls.

"If you do not want my pois--ah!" Loki panted harshly for a moment before he dared try again. "If you do not want my poisonous words then-- ahhh-- then perhaps you should _hurry up!_ "

"So eager," Thor murmured, but it was clearly meant for Loki to hear. "So greedy to have my cock again, you hungry thing. I could hardly deny the first sweet words I have heard from you."

He meant it to be patronizing, of course, but Loki knew well the power of well-timed flattery and it seemd Thor was no stronger against it than most others he had met. All he would have to do--even if it meant sundering his pride for such a thing, to do it so deliberately--was beg prettily for Thor's cock and he would never see the hidden blade of Loki's fury until it was buried between his ribs. Good.

Then all thoughts of vengeance and ruin were slithering away as Thor's fingers withdrew from inside him and settled on either side of his hips, pressing more heat onto them when they curled around him and pulled him up onto his knees. With just a bit of shuffling, Thor was positioned immediately behind him, pressing one strong hand between Loki's shoulderblades, where the thin material of his shirt--if it could even be called that--still bunched against his skin. It forced Loki's head down to the bed, so his forehead was braced against the metal bands on his forearms, the intricately carved gold surprisingly easy to forget was even still there.

This put him at yet another angle that exposed him entirely to Thor, who ran the tips of his fingers from the back of Loki's balls across the slit of his cunt, and up the crease of his ass to find the now slippery hole there. Then, with surprisingly little fanfare or further teasing, Thor gripped his cock to line it up and shoved in with one powerful drive. He had been right that Loki was only just prepared enough to take him that it was not overly painful, but it was also far from gentle. His opening felt stretched to capacity and any sudden movement might shatter him, he was so thoroughly speared on Thor's cock.

Strong hips smacked up against his backside, but Loki only felt it in a distant sort of way. It was little more than the feeling of Thor's balls against his overly sensitive cunt, which was quickly lost in the utter inferno of having Thor's prick buried so deeply into his body in a space that was barely ready for it. He panted harshly into the covers beneath his face, each time Thor drove into him again it was forceful enough to rock not only Loki's body but the entire frame of the bed. If he'd had the breath to do it, Loki would have insulted their pitiful Asgardian furniture, that it was so easily rattled from a simple fuck, but that ability was entirely lost to him when Thor's hands did not leave his hips and his assailment only grew with each pass of his cock through the slackening opening.

There was barely any resistance left in his body and his thighs shook from trying to hold himself aloft, only still held high by the unbreakable grip Thor had on him. It did not hurt to be held as such, though Loki truly suspected there would be at least some light bruising the next day, but it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to how his ass would throb and twinge with even the smallest of movements, as soon as Sol began her journey back to her favorite perch.

It reminded Loki of nothing so much as a blizzard that swept across the snowy plains of his home, where nothing could stand strong enough to break its fury until it had run its course in its own time. There was nothing Loki had left that could break apart this storm, he could only curl his fingers into the sheets under his hands and hold desperately on, while Thor contined to slam into him again and again. And then there was a fist wrapping around the messy braid that had fallen over his shoulder, pulling on it hard enough to arch his spine and pull his face away from where he'd buried it against the sheet to muffle his whines.

"I would hear you, now that you may well have finally loosed the sweeter words I know you have," Thor said, the timbre of it pitched deliberately to make Loki shiver.

And of course Loki could not deny him. Oh, he would give him no specific words, only a soft, "Ah--!" each time Thor shoved hard into him again, a faint mewl with how liquid flame was spread through his veins, each time Thor pressed deeper, it fanned the heat further out into Loki. But it was still Thor's ostensible victory and Loki would not tell him otherwise. Not even when Thor used his hold on Loki's hair to haul him up to a kneeling position, still pierced open on Thor's cock as he was cradled back against that broad chest, did Loki let him think that this was anything other than wholly his triumph.

Thor's breathing was just as heavy as Loki's, he could feel the great gasps for air against his back and the harsh panting against the curve of his shoulder. Thor's tongue would occasionally flicker out to taste the salt on Loki's sweat slicked skin, his teeth biting at the vulnerable flesh of Loki's nape, gentler now that he thought himself the winner in this tussle. But every moment he touched Loki with growing sentiment, with each pass of his hand down Loki's flank that was increasingly fond, it was Loki's victory instead.

So he did not mind that he was spread across Thor's lap or that his knees were nudged apart by Thor's wandering hands, so that he slid further down to sit heavily on the prick still buried to the root in him. Nor did he mind when those same hands roamed the expanse of his inner thighs and drifted back up to his cunt to spread him open again, questing between the still wet folds. Loki even did not mind when rough fingers found his clit again and took it between thumb and forefinger, rubbing it sweetly while Thor's hips rolled in tiny circles to make sure he did not forget the cock still inside him. As if that were a possiblity, even had Loki not fully intended to lead the arrogant prince around by it!

"You are a most enjoyable challenge," Thor murmured in his ear, breath hot enough to send a shudder down Loki's spine. Or perhaps it was the hand that twisted around his clit so that his cunt utterly ached to be filled again and a fresh wave of warmth spread through him. He was close now and his own prick bobbed eagerly for attention, which Loki only dared give a small fraction of notice to, just a single hand wrapped around the base of it, more for holding onto himself than anything.

"You have already come on my cock once tonight, yet you still fight what your body makes plain," Thor continued and he swirled his fingers into Loki's empty, wet passage below to prove his point. It was difficult not to wrench tightly around those fingers, as if his cunt did not want to let them go again, but Loki forced himself to remain open and relaxed. "I think that I shall never tire of this particular battle."

Loki covered his thrill of delight with a low moan, hidden in the way Thor's fingers closed even more tightly around his clit and worked it steadily. Of course some part of him disliked the idea of letting Thor believe him so easy a conquest, that his pride had to be sacrificed for this so early into their game. Loki still had such a rage for what he'd been thrown into with little warning, that this had not been what he'd offered, that a life of servitude did not automatically mean a life of taking his master's cock in every hole the fool could think to put it in.

But there was little to be gained from so openly displaying such convictions, it would only give Thor an open enemy to guard against. Better to be the cuckoo in the nest, to seem won over by a decent fuck and that it was only his pride that held him back from shouting his pleasure for all of Asgard to hear. And he could not deny that there was true pleasure in the way Thor touched him as if he was to be revered, that sentiment so easy to twist in a way Thor would not realize until he was already ruined.

And so Loki pushed into the fingers that worked him and ground down against the cock still inside him, rising up just so that he could shove himself back down again and draw every muscle in as tight as he could around Thor's cock. He could have just as easily touched himself, perhaps put a second hand on his cock and stroked himself with every rise and fall on Thor's prick, but, oh, how much sweeter Thor's fall would be if Loki instead reached for his other arm and guided it between spread legs.

It was easy to direct Thor's hand where he wanted it, Loki's grip on Thor's wrist was light and could be easily broken, but Thor merely let him do as he liked. So he pushed Thor's other hand as deep into his cunt as it could go, enjoying the four difference touches that worked to drive him closer and closer to the edge. Thor's cock was hot and eager inside him, unable to do much from this angle, but Loki made up for that by clenching tight around it and using the drag of his body work them both that much closer to orgasm. His own hand began to steadily strip his cock, his thumb pressing just under the head where he liked it, sending little bursts of heat down his entire length. And Thor's fingers were much more active against his clit and his other hand pushed deep inside so that he was filled to the brim with Thor, that nothing more could be shoved into him unless Thor wanted to get that damned hammer of his out so Loki could suck on the end of its handle.

Perhaps, when he had nearly broken Thor and only the most perfect of pushes over the edge of total ruination was left, Loki would have Thor set the hammer on the bed so that might climb atop it and ride its shaft to climax while Thor watched him. Just the thought of how Thor would be utterly _wretched_ for him made Loki groan aloud.

And it was then that Thor surged up with his own matching groan, so that he lifted them both off their heels and nearly to kneeling straight up, which shoved his cock so far into Loki that he did not think it would ever come out again and, _oh_ , that was it. The way everything swirled together at once, the burning heat that came at him from all directions and how he felt more pulled open than should have been possible, it all finally coalesced into one brightly burning mess that had Loki coming hard from both cock and cunt.

Seed spilled over his hand where it still fisted the head of his prick and there was a clear, slick mess that covered Thor's hand as Loki pushed it away from his now throbbing vulva, once again too sensitive to allow any sort of touch. He writhed through the climax, aware that it was the most intense he could remember ever having, that not even his father's soldiers who had _had_ to worship their prince in every way he demanded for as long as he'd wanted could have given him such terrifying exctasy.

It did not soften his heart, for it was only his due that he was owed after these circumstances that he found himself in. But, oh, it was glorious.

At least Thor's low chuckles against the back of his neck were mostly lost in Loki's orgasm, so that he did not have to suffer those more than necessary. And they were not as controlled as Thor would have liked them to be, Loki was sure, for even in a haze of being utterly fucked out, he could hear the strain in Thor's voice.

"Ah, Thor," he said with such a lazy drawl that Thor's hands tightened on his hips again, after they'd landed there to keep Loki pinned on his cock. "That is twice now that I have come and you have yet to once. Are all Aesir so incompetent at figuring out how to come?"

There was a sharp smack against his ass, which Loki yelped sharply at, for Thor's cock was still in him and it jarred the damned thing into an odd angle. "Ungrateful wretch," Thor answered, but it was shot through with fondness. Loki's lips curved sharply up in a wicked grin that Thor could not see and he clamped down on Thor's cock again, gratified when it won him another groan and Thor's head dropped down to his shoulder. "I have been exceedlingly courteous to you this night and yet you only grasp about for more insults to throw to me. Very well, then I will be more concerned with my own interests from this point on."

As if he hadn't already been entirely intent on his own interests from the moment he'd accepted Loki's bargain with the intent to twist it around on him!

But Loki held his tongue, while Thor leaned them both forward so that they were face down on the sheets again, his gentle touch belied by how little regard there was for dropping Loki right into the wet spot his seed had made on the bed. It was not entirely unpleasant the way it rubbed his cock into the sticky mess of it, but there was no chance that Loki would sleep in it, even if he had to roll Thor out of the bed entirely and claim the other side.

And then Thor was parting his legs again, just a bit wider so that he had more room to kneel there, and began a brisk rhythm that quickly turned into a series of punshingly hard thrusts. Loki nearly asked him to pull out, to fuck into his cunt instead, as it was better _meant_ for such heavy fucking, but the thought of such tender and still swollen places being fucked with such fervor had Loki shying away from it at the last moment.

At least until Thor hauled him halfway up to his knees for a better aim to shove deeply in and he finally found Loki's prostate. Which, oh, was glorious and terrible at the same time, wringing another cry from him before he could decide on the merits of giving it over deliberately. His own cock dribbled out the last bit of come it had left when the head of Thor's prick grazed over that spot yet again despite that no hand was even near it. If Thor saw this or just merely felt the way Loki thrashed under him again, either way it was enough that he grunted against Loki's back and finally, finally spilled inside him. His shout of release was likely loud enough to echo out into the hallway and Loki had the brief thought that all of Asgard apparently _would_ know when Loki was finished being fucked if Thor was always going to be this noisy.

With a few last shallow thrusts to work through the last of his own thrashing, Thor finally stilled against him, his heavy panting the only sound in the room, louder even than Loki's had been. Which was when every ache and pain he had decided to make themselves known, starting with the opening that was still held open by Thor's damned cock and how raw and swollen it was quickly becoming. If Loki had thought that Thor would not take it as a challenge, he would have snarled at the idiot to pull out already and leave him _be_.

Instead he pressed his face against his forearms again, hiding any twisting expressions away from Thor, and waited for him to tire of tormenting Loki, now that he'd finally came.

Of course, that was when Thor's hands were back on the mounds of his ass, drawing his cheeks apart with obvious contemplation, and Loki could only imagine the mess his hole must be, with Thor's prick still shoved through it.

"Next time," Thor said with disgustingly good cheer, "I think I shall instead come _on_ you, instead of in you." Thor withdrew from him then, the long and slow slide of his cock just this side of agonizing on nerves that were already over fucked. Not that that stopped Thor from pushing two fingers into the well stretched hole to stroke at Loki's insides. "You would look well decorated in my seed, especially here around this loose hole of yours, where it would be plain to see how excellently fucked you were."

His cock and cunt both thought that seemed an interesting idea, just a brief jolt of arousal that quickly fizzled out with nowhere left to go in him. But Loki just shrugged his shoulders and curled away from the wet spot underneath him as best he could while Thor still knelt between his legs. "If you wish it, I do not have much say in things."

Thor crawled over him and Loki took the chance to put the mess on the sheets between them, which Thor did not seem to care much about. He nudged Loki with one foot as he lay back against the pillows piled high at the head of the bed. "That does not sound like you, to be so suddenly defeated."

If Thor meant to sound genuinely confused or concerned, Loki could not parse it through the sudden leaden feeling of his thoughts and body. "I am tired enough that I simply do not care, I suppose."

Thor laughed and smoothed a hand down Loki's spine, stopping at the small of his back. "Then sleep, so you might regain your strength."

Darkness once more swallowed Loki up before any sort of response came to him.

*

Loki woke up curled onto his side with Thor's bulk immediately behind him and a hand sliding into his cunt, the thumb working deep into the already wet channel while the longer fingers opened the rest of him up and occasionally brushed over his clit. His immediate reaction was to straighten into a stiff line, so that his cunt might be hidden between his legs again, where Thor could not reach forward far enough from where he lay behind Loki, but the hand was already between his legs and clamping his thighs together only kept it more securely there.

"If I did not remember your mewling cries so well from last night, I would think that you did not wish to have a hand or a cock filling you up," Thor laughed against the nape of his neck. He did not stop his stroking of Loki's inner walls and sought out the small nub at the apex of his sex once more, so that he lightly scratched his blunt nails across the surface of it. Loki's thighs ached where they pressed together and he tried desperately to ignore the flare of heat that Thor's touch caused.

"It would be bad form, would it not? If Asgard's prince could not even make his new spouse cry out for his cock. It would be rather disastrous should he think himself incapable of rising so such a simple challenge." The cobwebs of his thoughts could not seem to clear fast enough so that Loki might think of a better response than that, which seemed paltry at best.

Surely, there had to be a more subtle way to wind Thor about his fingers, rather than to simply suggest that Loki had faked it for appearances' sake.

Rather than throw such a terrible response back at him, Thor instead lifted Loki's knee into the air so that his cunt was once again exposed to the cool air while Thor nudged his cock between Loki's thighs so that it might find a warm home to nest in. It slid easily into the passage there, not as deep as it had been the previous night, the angle was not quite right for it, but Thor could thrust shallowly into him as he continued to keep Loki's leg held aloft.

Loki desperately wished for a bath, he felt covered in grime and though Thor had seemed to clean up the worst of it, there was still the lingering dried sweat on his skin and he was certain Thor's seed was still lodged deep in his ass. And now he would have it in his cunt as well, it seemed. Or perhaps Thor truly would spend it on his skin, whether to part his cheeks again and come on the now puffy hole there or if he would prefer the lips of Loki's cunt. Wherever it was, Loki knew that Thor would indeed make him cry out before he finally spilled it.

With a bit more thought, Loki decided he welcomed it. Certainly, his cunt seemed happy to accept Thor's cock and the idea of Thor coming on him, making him utterly filthy with it. He would be so debauched and wanton, covered in Thor's seed, and Asgard's prince would be dragged down into the depths of Hel with him, that he would seesuch a deviant thing before him and find it so deeply enjoyable.

It would be entirely beautiful and wretched to behold! Loki could hardly wait.

And yet Thor's words were oblivious to the turn of Loki's thoughts, when he murmured against Loki's shoulder, "If that is so, then Asgard's prince must endeavor to truly earn his reward."

Yes, let Thor truly earn the reward Loki would give him for this new life he had been gifted with, Loki would see it certain that this came to pass.


End file.
